Sasunaru Prom
by NaruTriangle
Summary: Naruto is going to tell Sasuke his feelings at seniour prom before he will leave the teme and everyone forever afterwards. But what happens when he sees Sakura together with Sasuke? One-shot, hope you like it. I'm not pro...


The prom

18:11  
Naruto walked into the shower and sighed loudly. He turned on steaming hot water so that he would be relaxed for the night. 'Today's the day…' he thought to himself. He was gonna confess to him. _Him. _Why did it have to be him when it exists so many others? Why did Naruto have to fall for exactly that guy out of all the people he knew? Well, he didn't care. He wouldn't meet Sasuke again after today so he could just go with the flow. He had graduated with fantastic grades, was going to the college of his dreams and take over his dad's company afterwards. Nothing would come in his way, not even love. Yes, depressing, but true.

18:36  
Now, he walked out of the shower and wrapped his waist into a towel. He took one glance at his mirror and grinned reassuring to himself and walked out to get ready. Half an hour he had and then he had to drive off. It took him five minutes if he drove so he was gonna do that instead of sitting on with Kiba like last year. They almost crashed while Kiba tried to getting his date into doing a blow job on the way. Disgusting idiot. Why did he have to always be so sexually frustrated all the time? Even Naruto wasn't all that perverted even with that grey haired idiot as grandpa. Don't worry, Naruto loved Jiraiya. It's just that the guy was walking over the line, since he's married with the woman he's been drooling on since middle school, damn it.

18:54  
Naruto walked out to his car and slipped in. He sighed and checked his mirrors, sat in the keys and stamped on the gas as he drove off. This was going to be a long night, definitely. He stared out on the gray road in front of him as memories of him and the teme passed his mind casually. Them drinking shots in Ino's parties, racing towards school in their cars, showing off their skills in school and brag about it, even though the raven always got better comments and grades than Naruto. But Sasuke still acknowledged his blonde dobe of a friend and Naruto was thankful for that. But this night would be the last they spent together for the rest of their lifes. Cuz' Naruto would ruin their friendship today and Sasuke would think he was a disgusting queer and run off.

Naruto stopped at the red light. Some people from school passed him, together with their dates. Naruto didn't have a date tonight. He had been asking a few, but they always turned him down roughly. Said almost evil things to him. What had he done to be so hated? So many people are looking down on him, even though he was pretty handsome, he had gotten way smarter since middle school and he was best friends with the coolest guy in school. Was is so obvious that he was gay so they didn't like him because of that? He shook off the thought and drove into the parking lot in front of the gym where the dance was being held.

19:04  
Sasuke stood together with the blabbering pink haired girl. What was up with her? They weren't on a date and the girl stalked him around, telling him about how much this night meant to her and on and on. But he wasn't listening. Where was Naruto? He was only a few minutes late, but it was just that he had a lot on his mind and right now, the raven just really wanted his friend to be there. He had said maybe when Sasuke asked if he was coming. What if Naruto never showed up? What if he just took the things people around him were saying seriously and then he decided not to show? Sasuke bit his lip and sighed in pure impatience.

19:16  
Naruto took a deep breath. He walked out of the car and locked it before walking determined towards the entrance. He took a grab on the door handle and opened. Low music met his ears, blabbering around him, someone said hi, but he didn't bother to answer. He was just looking for one specific person. He couldn't do this if Sasuke had a date, which he had forgotten to ask about. He would freak out if Sasuke had a date for the prom. Especially if it was Sakura. What if Sakura had gotten the teme's soft spot since it was the last year and she has loved him just as long as Naruto had? Naruto blocked the thought out and started looking for Sasuke again.

19:26  
The dance had started and Naruto was tired of looking so he sat down for a drink. He still tried if he could see the raven from his sitting spot and finally. There, Sasuke sat. With Sakura glomping his right, strong arm and he looking like he usually did. But Naruto felt a knot in his throat. He couldn't do this. Sasuke was on date with Sakura, the best friend of Naruto after Sasuke. She had been a bit nicer to him since they started in high school and he couldn't do this now. He just looked away and pretended like nothing, even though he was empty on the inside. He wasn't jealous, was he? God, how pathetic. He knew nothing would make Sasuke like him back, but he still felt jealous towards Sakura. How stupid and pathetic of him.

20:07  
Naruto had danced with some of the girls already and he had gotten more in the mood. He had been avoiding Sasuke all night and now he was resting a bit together with Shikamaru and Gaara. "So, you've talked to him yet?" Shikamaru stated and Naruto glared at him. "No, he's on a date. I can't just take him away from that. I'm dismissing the thought and suppressing it. Sasuke will never like me back, we're just friends, so there's no point in telling him. What he doesn't know, doesn't hurt him." Naruto stated plainly and Shikamaru stared at Naruto's background. "It's a little late to say that, Naruto." He said and Naruto turned around. There, in all his might, Sasuke Uchiha stood and stared at Naruto in disbelief. "Y-you like me?" he asked and Naruto freaked out. "Of course I do! We're friends! I just have a problem with admitting it sometimes cuz' we're rivals, ya' know?" he stated and grinned sheepishly. Sasuke frowned. "It didn't sound like that when you first said what you said." He said and Naruto shook his head. "Nah, come on, teme! It isn't like that, of course not! We're both guys and we both know that you're not gay, don't we?" Naruto stated and got up before leaving for some fresh air and probably not going back in. He wasn't sure yet.

20:35  
Naruto took a deep breath. Nope, he wasn't going back in. Sasuke had heard and was disgusted of him now. Who was he tricking? Of course teme wouldn't feel the same. It was just stupid in thinking that it would do anything. He hadn't admitted it to himself before now, but he really hoped that Sasuke felt the same. He hated that Sasuke wasn't gay, but he didn't hate Sasuke himself for it. "Let's just try it out loud before forgetting it, neh?" he whispered to himself and closed his eyes. He leaned his head back a little and smiled. "I love Sasuke Uchiha." He whispered as low as he could. He liked how it came out. Confidently and honestly he said it. Maybe not to anyone in specific, but he said it. "Really?" a cold voice stated and Naruto froze. His eyes widened as he turned and met the onyx eyes of the one and only person he did not, not at all, hope would hear.

Naruto got up and started walk away with his head ashamed pointed down. Sasuke walked on after him. "Naruto, wait!" he yelled, but Naruto wouldn't listen. He just kept on walking, his car being his goal. As soon as he walked into the car he didn't have to ever talk to Sasuke again and he could forget all about that embarrassing scene where he declared his love to no one and he, out of everyone, heard him. "Naruto, stop right now!" Sasuke said and grabbed Naruto's upper arm roughly, pulling him and ending up so close that their breaths ghosted over each other lips. "You love me?" he asked in disbelief. Naruto avoided the beautiful eyes that pierced through him and looked ashamedly down. "It doesn't matter, does it? We're separating ways now, I'm leaving everything and everyone behind when I leave for college and you won't ever see me again so don't be mad at me. I'm doing you a favor so just let me go." Naruto whispered, his voice cracked up because of tears.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin and let Naruto's arm go so he could wipe the tears away, not moving an inch away from his blonde haired dobe. "Idiot. I have a surprise for you and I was gonna wait until the first day after summer, but I'll tell you now instead. I'm also going to Hokage College so we could be together for a longer time. Now, do you know why I did that?" he asked, not letting Naruto's chin go so that their eyes was locked in with each other. Naruto blinked so that his tears left his eyes and Sasuke again wiped them away. Naruto couldn't believe what was happening.

20:40  
"I love you, dobe…" Sasuke whispered seductively and pushed his lips against Naruto's roughly and hungrily. Naruto responded the second it happened and Sasuke smiled into the kiss. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and fisted his hair while Sasuke let his hands rest on Naruto's waist. Imagine a raven haired tall male kissing a short blonde boy, both in completely black tuxes and blue ties while holding on to each other like their lifes depended on it in a parking lot. Sasuke pulled away and stared into Naruto's eyes. "You should have told me sooner, I could have been able to love you for even longer. I could have done everything in my power to see your smile, hear your laugh, holding your hand and holding you. I've loved you ever since middle school when you were the only one to stand up against my attitude. You're the only one for me, there has never been anybody else." He stated, never letting Naruto go.


End file.
